(Applicant's Abstract) Core C was designed and organized to encompass the expertise and facilities to perform frozen sections of tissues, paraffin tissue embedding and routine staining, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, laser capture dissection microscopy (LCDM), TaqMan Real Time PCR, and/or cDNA microarray analysis in support of experiments proposed in Projects 2-5 in this SCOR proposal.